A Deal with the Green-Eyed Devil
by crown172
Summary: A few months after escaping from Arcane, Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night to see Butch in her bedroom. He takes her from her room and flew her somewhere far away from the city. Is he gonna have his revenge or will he strike a deal with her? One-shot sequel for City of Arcane.


**Hi, everyone! I know that you were all sad that the story was over but I decided to cheer you guys up with this one-shot sequel! Remember, its only a one-shot! I hope its long enough for you all to like it! I won't be using the MPGZ or MRBZ in here, just the PPGZ & RRBZ. I hope you all like this! It shows a lot of romance for all of you Butchercup fans! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Kaoru's p.o.v.**

Sweat trickled down my face as my fists kept hitting the punching bag. I took slow, steady breaths as I put all my energy into my hands and have them continue to punch until they couldn't punch anymore. I gave out a left hook and then a right hook. I even used my legs to kick as well.

I felt many emotions coursing through me, mostly anger. I used all of that anger onto this punching bag and imagined it to be someone I hate the most. Its usually a few people from school who get on my nerves, like Himeko Shirogane for example, or the villains in the city. However, there was only one person whom I could not get out of my head.

I let out a huge, powerful punch and the bag almost fell out of the hook. I panted heavily while maintaining my balance as sweat trickled against my skin. His face would never leave my mind. His pale skin, his raven black hair looking good when its down, and his emerald green eyes that I could get lost into.

I quickly shook my head and hit both of my cheeks with the palm of my hands. Snap out of it, Kaoru. You cannot think about him anymore. Its been a few months since you've last saw him. He can never come back here. After all, he can't leave his underground city since he was the one who created it.

Remembering the past events of what happened back in Arcane shook me up a little. I can't believe the subway station we were in wasn't used that much and maybe thats why the girls and I were the only ones who could hear the music and follow it. But the biggest surprise was seeing the RRBZ again in a different look and the city of Arcane. That place is really awesome!

I do wonder how they were smart enough to create that city? They either got their brains from us or someone else helped them. I hope its the second one because if the boys really are smart, I just hope they didn't inherit Mojo's brain. Seriously, that monkey really needs to stop making robots to attack the city.

I went over to the bench and picked up my towel near my gym bag and wiped the sweat off of my face and arms. After being in here for over an hour, I already packed up a lot of sweat on my body. I better go shower in the lockers first before leaving. I don't want people to sniff me when I walk outside onto the streets of Tokyo.

I put my towel back inside the bag, hoisted the strap onto my shoulder blade, and walked over to the women locker room. I went inside and managed to find some empty shower stalls in there. There were only a few females inside but it doesn't matter since they were busy changing their clothes or fixing themselves before or after working out.

I placed my bag on the bench at the end, got my clothes out including some body wash with a sponge bath and my towel, and then removed my shoes and socks. I then removed my clothes including my undergarments and wrapped the towel around my body. I got my stuff and went inside the shower stall and drew the curtains to cover myself and then turned on the water.

I placed the towel on the hook and put my body wash on the stand including my sponge bath and stepped in the shower. The warm water hit my skin and I sighed as I felt it massage away my aching muscles. I picked up my sponge bath and wet it a bit and poured the liquid body wash on it. I closed the lid and rubbed the sponge bath on my body.

The scent of green apples overwhelmed my nostrils as I continued to scrub my body. After I finished scrubbing every part of my idea, the soap rinsed off and I also rinsed off the sponge bath to get rid of the rest of the soap. I rubbed my arms and legs a few times and then turned off the water.

I picked up my towel and dried my body and then towel dried my hair. I then wrapped the towel around my body and walked out of the shower stall. I went over to the bench, got out some clean clothes from my gym bag, and put them on. A green tank-top with small yellow stars that run diagonally from my left shoulder to my right hip, a pair of jean shorts that reaches 3 inches below my thighs, and a pair of my socks and green Nike shoes that I wore here to work out.

I then used a comb to fix my hair and then placed all of my stuff inside the bag. After everything was put in place, I hoisted the strap of the bag onto my shoulder blade and walked out of the locker room and then exited the gym. I looked up and noticed that the sun was gonna real soon. I never realized that time flew by fast.

I started my journey back home and looked over at the buildings that I walked by. They were built with whatever material that construction workers used to make them and they look a bit different from the buildings down in Arcane. There were people walking on the streets wearing any type of clothing they have on. Everything was built to look like the present we live in now and from a while back. A whole lot more different than Arcane.

My thoughts wandered over to what happened to all of us after we escaped. When we explained everything to the Professor, he was surprised and shocked that the RRBZ were hiding underground and that they've built an underground city right where the subway station was. He asked us to show him the city but we shook our heads no. Going back there meant that the boys would get mad that we've escaped and we can't get captured again.

The Professor saw the looks on our faces and told us that we don't have to since its obvious that we really didn't want to go back there. After we introduced him to the MPGZ, he contacted their professor and they managed to get back home. We still kept in contact with each other by phone or by internet on our computers.

Our families were glad that we came back home and I soon learned that the Professor made up a lie for them and had them think that we were gone for a trip that relates to our studies. Nice lie, Professor. We don't want them to know about our PPGZ identities. If they did, they'll be put in danger.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that I arrived at the front of my apartment building. I went inside and went all the way up to my floor. I then opened the door to my house and went inside.

"Tadaima!" I cried out to my family.

"Kunbanwa, Kaoru-chan," my mother greeted me with a smile on her face. "You're on time! Dinner is gonna be done any minute now."

"Alright, mom," I said.

"Hey there, squirt. Where did you go today?" Dai asked me while laying down on the couch.

"The gym," I replied while removing my shoes and putting on my house slippers.

"You don't smell sweaty at all."

"I took a shower there."

"That'll explain why I can't smell your sweat."

"Same with your sweat."

"Touche."

"Onee-chan, do you wanna wrestle with me?" Shou asked me.

"Maybe later. Right now, I'm a bit tuckered out from working out today," I told him.

"Okay!" he exclaimed.

I went over to my room and placed my gym bag next to my laundry basket. I gotta remind myself that I need to wash my gym clothes since they're covered in sweat. I flopped onto my bed and felt my head resting against the pillow. It definitely feels nice to be back in own room again. I missed my own bed and I don't like sleeping on the same bed with Butch. I had to make sure he doesn't do anything to me while I was asleep.

"Kaoru-chan, dinner is ready!"

"Coming, mom!"

I slowly got up from the bed and walked out of my room. I made it over to the dinner table and sat down at my usual seat next to my mom. My brothers and my dad sat down at their usual seat and we then began to eat. We ate our usual Japanese dinner but I don't mind at all since I love my mom's cooking and I missed it a lot.

"So Kaoru, what did you do today?" I heard my dad ask me.

I swallowed my piece of chicken and looked at him. "I hanged out with my friends for a little while and then went to the gym to work out."

"Thats good. You need to stay fit and strong so you won't get flabby muscles!" he replied.

"I know," I said and continued to eat my food.

"Did any boy looked at you funny at the gym?" Dai asked.

"They did but I just gave them a very evil glare and they backed off," I answered.

"Okay but remember, call me if they try anything funny with you."

"I can take care of myself. I'm the daughter of a famous wrestler, don't forget."

"Its true!" my dad replied. "But like Dai said, let us know if any boy tries to flirt with you."

"The men in the Matsubara family must keep the women safe!" Shou exclaimed.

"Even women are strong. Plus, mom is strong like dad," I replied.

"You're making me blush, dear," she giggled while placing a hand on her cheek.

After we all finished eating dinner, I helped my mom put the dirty plates in the sink and she started washing them. My dad and my brothers began wrestling with each other. I decided to join them so I jumped onto Dai's back and latched onto his neck. He tried to pry my arms off of him but I tightened my grip on him.

"I shall defeat you, Kaoru!" I heard Shou cry out and pounced onto my back.

I wrestled with them for nearly half an hour until we were all tuckered out. I let out a huge yawn and decided to head into my room for the night. I changed out of my day clothes and put on my night clothes. I wore a baggy black shirt with the words 'Army Warrior' in bold green letters that were army themed and that I borrowed from my older brother, green track shorts with white lines at the end and around the hem, and my usual green nightcap that I would wear whenever I go to sleep.

I removed my socks and threw them into the laundry basket. I turned off the lights and crawled onto my bed. I placed the blanket on top of my body and rested my head against the pillow. My eyelids began to feel heavy and I soon shut them as sleep took over me.

* * *

 **~Around midnight~**

A cool touch grazed against my cheek and it sent light shivers down my back. Its probably the air conditioning that made me feel a bit cold. It sometimes changes from either warm or cool depending on who's changing the thermostat's temperature. Maybe my parents or probably my brothers.

As I snuggled against the covers, I felt something caressing my leg. It wasn't the blanket and there's no way we have any mice or any other animal in here. I hope its only my imagination and there isn't anyone in the house. Anyone who dare tries to rob us will definitely get a beating from the Matsubara family.

Something that caressed my leg rode its way up to my thighs and hips and slowly massaged them. I started to flutter my eyes open and blinked them a few times to wake them up. I tried to sit up but I then felt something laying down on my body thats preventing me from moving. I regained my vision to see in the dark and thats when I saw a pair of dark green emerald eyes looking at me.

My body suddenly started to stiffen as I felt his hot breath fan against my face. No way, thats impossible. He wasn't supposed to be on the surface. He was supposed to remain underground along with his brothers. Why is he in Tokyo City? Why is he in my room? But more importantly, is he gonna exact revenge on me for escaping Arcane while he and his brothers were knocked out? I hope they didn't know that the workers from the bakery and arcade were the ones who put ketamine in the treats. They were only helping us.

I felt my body suddenly tense up as his hands went up and down my sides. He pressed his lips against my cheek and slowly planted butterfly kisses all the way down to my neck. He pulled the sleeve of my shirt down to reveal my shoulder and planted a kiss on it. He then pulled the front of my shirt down where a bit of my cleavage is shown and brushed his lips against my collarbone.

I shivered as his hands started to caress my arms and he planted light kisses on my collarbone and throat. I couldn't move at all due to his body trapping me against the bed and his grip felt like steel. He then lifted his face up and his emerald green eyes bore into my jade green eyes.

"Butch," my voice whispered to him.

I heard him chuckle a bit and his hand cupped against my cheek. "Nice to know that you remembered me, Kaoru-chan."

"What are you doing here?"

He caressed my cheek and then petted it. "To see how my favorite girl is doing, thats all."

"You're mad at me for escaping Arcane, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say mad. Lets just say I'm disappointed."

"D-Disappointed?"

"Disappointed that you and the girls escaped from us and planned in knocking us out from the ketamine drug that was in the food and cake."

I paled at his statement. He knew about our plan including the ketamine drug that was in the treats. Does he know about the workers who helped us escape from Arcane? I hope he doesn't. We don't want them to get in trouble for our escape plan. I also hope that he doesn't know about those magical horses we rode on since they can also fly and are like pegasus's.

"If you wanna ask how we figured it out, Brick tested the drug that was in the treats and realized that it was ketamine since its tasteless and you can't detect it until the effects kick in. Plus, we know about the workers who helped you girls out and they were sentenced to a year of community service."

A chill went down my spine as he let out an evil chuckle. Okay, why is he making me scared of him? I'm the toughest girl in the whole city. I can't be afraid of anything, especially my Ruff counterpart. I gotta face my fears and fight this through.

"They weren't a part of this. We asked them to help us escape and put the drug in so you guys would eat it. We didn't feel any effects of it since we took a pill that prevented us from feeling the ketamine," I explained. "So don't punish the workers."

"That was really brave of you, cupcake," I heard him smirk at me. "You admitted that you and the girls planned everything to escape and didn't want the workers to get in trouble. That means you're gonna accept the consequences for what you've just done."

"I'm not afraid of you, Butch," I glared at him. "Don't forget that I still remember about Arcane."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that I'm not afraid to tell people about the city and where its located."

"You wouldn't dare," he growled while tightening his grip on my arms.

"Like I said, you don't scare me," I gave out a smirk of my own.

Suddenly, he got off of me and picked me up bridal style. I yelped and struggled to get out of his grip but couldn't as he pressed my body against his. He walked over to the window, opened it, and flew out of there while holding me in his arms. I stopped struggling and clutched onto his tank-top as I felt the wind blew against my hair.

"Where are you taking me!?" I cried out.

"Its a surprise!" he replied.

"What surprise!?"

"You gotta wait and see!"

"It better not be a trick!"

"It isn't, cupcake."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Nope! You're still a cupcake!"

"Jerk!"

"Cutie!"

"Don't call me cute!"

"Alright, hottie!"

"I hate my life!"

"I love your life!"

"Damn it!"

His flying suddenly became a bit slower and I noticed that we were close to the forest region thats next to the city. I wonder where he's actually taking me? He then shifted towards another direction and started landing on the ground. As his feet hit the solid ground, he walked over to a huge oak tree that stood from a huge hill and sat down near it with his back resting against the trunk.

He then placed me in the middle in-between his legs and wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't pry his fingers off of me since his grip on me tightened and I'm not able to reach over and transform. I have a feeling that he'll be able to stop me or capture me if I try to fly away from him. It ain't fair that he's stronger than me!

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"Look up and you'll see why," he answered.

I was confused on what he said but I did as he said and gasped at what I saw. Stars. I saw so many stars. And not only that, they all twinkled and were really bright and shiny. I can actually see them better. I guess you can see stars when you're not near the city or live in the country side. Its also not that hard to see the milky way and the constellations.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I slowly let out a small nod as I continued to gaze at the stars and he then chuckled and placed his chin on my shoulder. I nearly flinched at what he did but told myself to calm down. He's probably doing it because he wanted to. I can't stop him and it doesn't look like he's gonna do anything to me…yet. Hey, you never know if anyone is gonna do something to you if they take you somewhere where you're both alone.

"Kaoru, I want to ask you something," Butch said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Which city do you love more: Tokyo or Arcane?"

"Do I need to choose one?"

"You can't pick both. You can only choose one."

"If I have to choose, its Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Why do you choose Tokyo?"

"Because thats where I was born. I've lived here for my whole entire life and was raised here by my family. I have so many happy memories here and I managed to befriend Momoko & Miyako who understood me more than anyone else. I became a PowerPuff Girl from the white z rays to fight crime and save the city from the villains who were engulfed by the black z rays. I want to stay here until I pass away from old age. I never want to leave Tokyo at all. I know Arcane is below Tokyo but it still doesn't feel right in living there. I want to see more of the world, not just the underground."

I turned my head to look at his face. "I do love Arcane and the way you and your brothers made it, but I don't want to stay underground forever. I won't be able to see the clear blue sky, the white puffy clouds, the orange sun, the blue rain, or the white snowflakes. I like to stay above ground and feel the wind blowing against my hair and the fresh hair that it gives out for all of us. Plus, staying underground forever would give you all a lack of vitamins you need to maintain a healthy skin color. If you don't get any sunlight, you're all gonna be really pale."

He began to chuckle a bit and it suddenly blew out into a huge laughter. I had to move my head away from him so he wouldn't spit on me. If he dare tries to do that, I won't hesitate to break his jaw. I don't want any of his spit on my face.

He started to calm down and wipe a tear that formed in his eye. "S-Sorry about that. I find it hilarious that those are the reasons on why you loved Tokyo more than Arcane. Its true that we don't have any weather down there but we wouldn't let our people get pale from the lack of sunlight. Thats why we built a huge machine that acts and looks like the sun so everyone could maintain their skin color. Plus, we also have a sauna in case anyone wants a tan. You sure are funny, Kaoru-chan."

"I wasn't being funny, Butch! I was serious on what I said!" I growled at him.

"I know. I know," he chuckled. "I just wanted to let out a sense of humor, thats all."

"You don't have one at all," I mumbled while looking up at the sky.

"I heard that!"

"Good! Because its true!"

"Hey!"

"Look, what is the real reason you brought me here besides looking at the stars and asking me a question," I replied, standing up and taking a step back to look down at him. "Don't lie to me, Butch. You came up to the surface to look for me and get revenge on me for escaping Arcane, aren't you? I know your brothers and the MRBZ are doing the same thing with my friends."

A small smirk appeared on his face as he stood up from his spot. He looked at me with his forest green eyes filled with malice, humor, lust, and hunger. I wanted to transform and quickly fly away from here but I felt frozen on the spot. His eyes boring into mine gave me a chill right down my spine and I really don't like it at all. I think I have a feeling on what he might be planning but I won't give in to what he'll do to me.

"Still listening to your gut, huh Kaoru-chan?" he grinned evilly at me. "Well, you were almost correct on why I came here. However, your assumption of me getting revenge on you is slightly different."

"What do you mean different!?"

"Kaoru-chan, do you remember in the basement on how I gave you my touches so you'll feel what my touches are like?"

I clenched my fists in anger and took steady breaths to calm myself down. I remembered clearly on what he did and I wanted to hurt him for that. However, I had to learn to let go of the past and move on to the future. I couldn't let it keep me from reaching my goals.

"From your anger, it looks like you do remember," he let out a small chuckle. "But my revenge isn't you getting touched again. Its something else."

"Something else? What are you talking about!?" I cried out.

"How would you feel if my brothers and I started causing some mayhem and destruction on Tokyo City?"

"If you morons dare try to lay a finger on the city, I would hurl you all into space with my hammer!"

"So you'll do anything to keep the city safe?"

"Even if it costs me my life!"

"Really?" he grinned. "Even your own heart, soul, and body?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Would you also make a deal with your own enemy?"

"If its only to protect the city and the people of Tokyo, including my loved ones, then I'll make a deal with the enemy whether they're the devil or not!"

"Interesting," he smirked. "Then lets make a deal of our own."

"What deal?" I raised my eyebrow at him in confusion.

"My brothers and I won't destroy the city if you girls do something for us."

"And what would that be?"

"Marry us."

"Wait, what!?"

It felt like my eyeballs would pop out because I literally think they would. Marry them? They want us to marry them!? I'd rather give my soul to the devil than marry my own enemy! There's no way I would accept it! However, Momoko dreams of getting married and her marrying Brick would be a dream come true for her since she thinks he's handsome. Miyako wouldn't mind marrying Boomer since he's the innocent one in the group and is kind to her. But me marrying Butch is never gonna happen at all!

"Thats right, Kaoru-chan," he gave me a smug look on his face. "If you girls marry me and my brothers, we won't cause havoc on the city and people. Plus, you girls would in with us at the penthouse."

"It'll never happen, Butch! Not in a million years! My friends and I won't accept it at all!" I yelled out in anger.

"Then I guess the RRBZ would be making a comeback tomorrow by causing destruction to the city."

"No you won't!"

"Oh yes we will! If you don't accept the proposal, the boys and I will destroy the city!"

"You're bluffing!"

"Does it look like I'm bluffing?"

I saw that his eyes were serious and there was no lie in them at all. Damn it. This is not good at all. If we accept the marriage proposal, the boys won't destroy the city but we'll have to live with them in Arcane again. If we don't accept it, they'll destroy the city and possibly hurt the citizens including our friends and family. What are we gonna do?

"Whats your decision, Kaoru-chan? You have to decide right now," he smirked at me. "Otherwise, I'll make the decision for you."

"Fine."

"Pardon? I didn't hear you."

"I said fine! I'll accept your proposal!"

"Excellent choice, Kaoru-chan," he chuckled and gave me a small clap. "You made a very wise choice."

"Only because I don't want you or your brothers to destroy the city nor hurt the people of Tokyo!" I growled.

"I see. Well, it doesn't matter now. Once we turn 18, you're gonna be my bride."

"You're either plain stupid or a suicidal boy who wants to die early."

"I'm neither of those. I'm a smart and handsome boy who's gonna marry a gorgeous girl real soon."

"Who's also gonna barf!"

"Only if you have an upset stomach or if you're pregnant."

"On second that, I think I should-

I got cut off as he flew over to me and planted his lips on me. I gasped and he managed to shove his tongue inside my mouth. He hugged me so I wouldn't escape and began tasting me. My tongue touched his and we both wrestled for dominance. Okay, what am I doing!? This is gross!

He parted and a thin stream of saliva appeared in our mouths. I quickly cleaned my mouth with my t-shirt to wipe it off. Its a good thing its Dai's shirt. His shirt can take any stain for me including drool. I looked over to see that Butch wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform.

"You tasted like food. Did you ate dinner before going to bed?" he asked.

"I did. However, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO THE PIGS!"

"Your threats won't work on me."

"THEY SHOULD! I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO KISS ME LIKE THAT!"

"I wanted to kiss you with tongue, thats all."

"WHICH WAS GROSS!"

"Anyways, I think its about time I take you home now."

"I'll get there myself!"

Just when I was about to touch my compact, he picked me up bridal style again and I struggled to get him to drop me. He then flew up towards the sky and then flew over back to the city. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him while pouting. I heard him chuckle and planted a kiss on my head. That would never work, you idiot.

We then arrived at my house and flew through my bedroom window. He then placed me on the bed and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I quickly scooted back and placed a hand on my cheek where he kissed it. Okay, why did he do that? I did not ask him to kiss me!

"Before I leave, Kaoru-chan. I want to let you know that I love you and once we get married, I promise to treat you with respect. After all, you're a strong and independent young woman who isn't afraid of anything."

"Uh, thanks for the compliment?"

"You're welcome."

He planted a kiss on my forehead and then flew out of my window. I got up and went over to see his dark green streak fading away into the night. Does Butch truly love me? If so, do I also love him? Even though our time together at Arcane felt like love, it still confuses me. Why does he love me and why would he wanna marry me?

But now, I have no choice but to marry him since I promised him that I would do that. Keeping my loved ones safe is the most important thing ever. I'll have to make sacrifices that would cost me my life. I guess I made a deal with the green eyed devil.


End file.
